Night Master
Night Master, billed as a "Dark Overlord in an Evil Class All By Himself", is a very powerful and dangerous foe, who is the main villain in season one of Jetix cartoon show Yin, Yang, Yo¡. Appears to be a demonic sorcerer bat (as such, he hates light) of some description and has a liking for "gothically" ostentatious outfits. The Night Master communicates frequently with his servants using a hologram. Is very intelligent, though his plans typically fail because of the stupidity of his minions. He was voiced by David Hemblen who also voiced Magneto in 1990's series and played Lord Dread. Description It is a cross between a Leaf Nosed Bat and a Chinese dragon and is very vulnerable to any kind of light; surely it is the most powerful of the enemies of Yin and Yang and also the most astute and subtle. Defeated in the past by Yo, with a spell convinced the whole world that Woo-Foo was a totally useless martial art; at the end of the first series he is apparently defeated. In fact, in an episode, it turns out that he became a seller of evil weapons, in fact he sells an army of trolls to Eradicus. In the same episode, in the end, Eradicus complains to the Nightmaster's Army, who was defeated by Yin, Yang and Coop, asking to be reimbursed. History Past His real name is unknown, because Nightmaster is just the title he takes on a being after becoming a dark gentleman. In the past is responsible for the extinction of Woo Foo and most of the knights Woo Foo (with the exception of Master Yo). He has erased the memory of everyone in the city where Yin and Yang live, so everyone finds Woo-Foo to be idiots, but Master Yo has turned his powerful army into stone, and the only thing that can make the army come back is Power Woo-Foo. Season 1 At the beginning of the season the Night Master remained in the shadows while using other villains to fulfill his agenda. In "Dojo, Oh No!", he used Ultimoose to split Yin and Yang up so they couldn't interfere in his plans. After he failed, Ultimoose was punished by having his antlers removed. In "Falling Yin Love", Yuck was revived by the Night Master and was tasked with pretending to be a person named Brett and make Yin infatuated with him. In "A Toy's Story" Yang wins a doll for Yin, but it turns out to be controlled by Zarnot who was working for the Night Master. The episode "The Return of the Night Master" was the first episode where the Night Master was the main antagonist. After reminiscing about his evil actions in the past, the Night Master plans to free his army. To do this, he sets up a dodge ball tournament. Yin and Yang sign up against Master Yo's wishes and lose. Afterwards, the Night Master reveals himself and offers to help them and they agree. He teaches them how to control their anger and use it to their advantage. Thanks to the Night Master's help, Yin and Yang managed to reach the finals and faced off against Ultimoose and his team(which was part of the Night Master's plan). Yin and Yang win and release the Night Master's army was released. Before he could destroy Yin, Yang, and Yo, he was stunned by light and was trapped while the three escapes. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Coop was working for the Night Master. In "Shopping Sprawl", the Night Master and Ultimoose trick Yin and Yang into owing them money and having to serve him to pay it off. They find a loophole and manage to return everything they bought. In "Wubble in Paradise", the Night Master acquires Yang's comic book and enters it as a villain named Dr. Scaryface. He sends hawks to attack Yin Yang and Mr. Fluzzlepants, the later of whom was then kidnapped. The Night Master then reveals himself and starts to erase Yang's world. Yang uses his imagination to become a superhero and defeat the Night Master. In "Destination Danger", the Night Master sends two henchmen named Dank and Dire to retrieve the Woo Foo Knuckles of Ultimate Smackdown, but the two failed their mission. In "Pros and Cons" the Night Master holds an evil convention and reveals to everyone attending his master plan. His goal was to block out the three suns and bring eternal darkness to the world and allowing him to be all powerful. At the end of his presentation, he told the other villains to join him or be destroyed. Everyone except Carl and "Death Donkey"(who was Yin and Yang in a donkey costume). The Night Master ordered the villains to kill Yin, Yang, and Carl but when it was revealed that "Death Donkey" was Yin and Yang, he used the Amnesulet to erase their memories of his plan. In "Voyage to the Center of Yo", the Night Master learns that Master Yo is about to retrieve the Toilet Brush of Illumination and sends Yuck to retrieve it. In the process, the brush breaks in half becoming useless. In "Shadows and Light", Herman failed to use the Geo-Demosoic Device, the Night Master arrived and stole it from him. In "Who Knows What Evil Lurks", the Night Master attempted to destroy Yin and Yang after he was insulted. This lead Yin and Yang to believe that they were being spied on. The two used the Chronologicum to figure out who the spy is. The two view past events of their friends and get no answers(except for Coop who in every scenario ends up meeting the Night Master in some fashion). In the present, the Night Master sends Zarnot to stop them. After he failed, Zarnot was locked in a chest for his failure. The Night Master's final appearance as the main villain was in "Night Fall". The Night Master captured Master Yo and he used Yo's Woo Foo to power the Geo-Demosoic Device. This would allow the Night Master to block the world's three suns with the world's three moons. Believing that Yin and Yang are going to rescue Yo, he sends Coop and his army to stop them. Yin and Yang recruit Roger Jr. and Carl and the group fixed the Toilet Brush of Illumination. During this time, the Night Master managed to block two of the three suns. Soon the Yin, Yang, Roger Jr., and Carl were captured. After learning how to break free from their cages, Carl and Roger fought the Night Master's armies while Yin and Yang fought against the Night Master and Coop. Yo was freed and Yin, Yang, and Yo combined their auras to fight the Night Master. They were defeated, but Yin managed to convince Coop to turn good. Coop temporarily sacrificed himself to defeat the Night Master permanently. Season 2 While not appearing as a main antagonist in season 2, the Night Master has a small presence. In "The Pecking Order", Coop returns and tries to warn Yin and Yang about the Night Master's energy. It has escaped and is corrupting anything it touches. Coop absorbs the energy becoming half good and half energy. Finally, in the episode "Shadowcluck", Eradicus bought the Night Master's army from the Night Master while commenting that he looked familiar. At the end of the episode, Eradicus attempted return the army but failed. He then asked if he knew the Night Master from somewhere, to which he replies "Let's say I work in the field of Evil!" Gallery Nightmasterattacks.jpg| Nightmasterligth.jpg| Nightmasterballs.jpg| Nightmasterdefeated.jpg Nightmastergiant.jpg Nightmasterenergy.jpg Trivia *Ever since his defeat, the other villains have been developing their evil in an attempt to become the new Night Master. Night Master's appearance is similar to Aku of Samurai Jack fame and Hades from Hercules. *When Eradicus asks him if they have already seen somewhere, Nightmaster replies: "Let's say I work in the field of Evil!" making it clearly presuppose his return as the main antagonist. Navigation Category:Dark Messiah Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Vampires Category:Elderly Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arena Masters Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Posthumous Category:Big Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy